nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaden Mainyu
'Character First Name' Kaden 'Character Last Name' Mainyu 'IMVU Username' KadenMainyu 'Nickname (optional)' The Shocking Bandage ''' tis Age' ''24 'Date of Birth' 09/20/176 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kaden Mainyu Originated from somewhere between Sunakgure and the hidden cloud village, where he picked up on the Bandage manipulation Techniques, as well as an amazing understnding of Lightning Style. Its unknown where he was born. 'Height' 5'11'' 'Weight' 160 LBS 'Blood Type' O + 'Occupation' Jounin 'Scars/Tattoos' None as of right now 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Academy Students.)) 'Personality' Kaden likes to get things done as quickly as possible. In his younger years, he had an aweful habbit of rushing into a situation without fully developing a plan or understanding what exactly was going on. Even to this day he sometimes lets this habit slip out. Though he is silent a majority of the time, he does have full conversations with a select few people. His desire to stay quiet has soemtimes lead others to believe that he does not have the ability to talk, and is a mute. '' ''He is a very calm person, even when in a situation that others would start to slip under pressure, like a losing battle. HIs past within the ANBU has left him with the common emotionless expressions and voice, though at times he will break from that. His level of loyalty is almost unequal to others, as he has never second guessed his orders or leadership unless it was clear they were in violation to his loyalty to the village. '' 'Behaviour' Calm and collected. Mostly emotionless and quiet. The opposite of Lazy. 'Nindo (optional) "Lets get this over with." '''Summoning Bandage Tomb: A summoning of a coffin, that when opens attempts to fling out multiple bandages and trap the enemy within it. After it traps them the coffin lid closes and a seal appears on it, making it unable to be opened without the proper release. The Coffin usually seeps deep down into the ground afterwards, burying the enemy alive. Bandage Pots: A summoning of one or multiple pots filled with coiled bandages. Once these pots are summoned, the user can use hand sings to control the bandages within then. There is nearly 200 feet of bandage wthin each pot. Bandage Statue: A summoning of a 30 foot tall stone statue covered in engraved seals. The mouth and hands shoot out bandages that can be manipulated. These special bandages have seals that match the ones covering the statue inked on them. If the bandages manage to compelatly wrap the target, it can activate the seal, removing the soul from them and storing it within the statue. The statue can also be used to seal one soul or chakra source within another. This is a technique best used against Edo Tensei and for sealing tailed beasts into others. 'Bloodline/Clan' Mainyu Clan: Blood line ability: 6th Sense The 6th sense ability is a simple one that uses very little chakra. Due to the relation to the hyuga clan, Mainyu clan members can develop a similar senory move. Although the move they use is far less effective, it is still a useful tool. The 6th sense, simply put, an ability to sense the location of chakra. Though they can not discover who, what kind of chakra, they can sense the amount, and they can detect the general direction of chakra sources large and small. The closer they get, the more exact of a location and size of the chakra can be determined. This ability either uses zero or a very faint amount of chakra, as the ability is active so often its literally concidered a 6th sense. They have been known to be able to master many other clan's treasured techniques. The MainyuClan spread itself out among the nations, some of them mastering the local techniques so well that they were mistaken as members of those clans. Many of the Mainyu in these times have actually dropped the last name, and taken to the local clan names, leaving the Mainyu clan as an almost forgotten piece of pre-great village history. They are believed to be distantly related to the Hyuga Clan. 'Ninja Class ' Ex Amegakure ANBU Jounin 'Element One' Lightning '' ''list out some jutsu another time 'Element Two' Bandage Manipulation/Release really a chakra nature/element, but is counted as his second release type. 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' 4 in total, being a Jounin genin, chunin, jounin Mastery of Bandage Technique: Causes Kaden to use the bare minium chakra requirement and nothing more when using these techniques. summoning Mastery of Lightning release: Causes Kaden to use the bare minimum chakra requirement for these releases. Chakra Meditation Habbits: This farther increases Kaden's over-all total amount of Chakra. Chakra point control: This allows Kaden to slow or alter chakra flow of many of his chakra points, allowing him to easily break free from genjutsu. 'Weaknesses' Medical Ninjutsu: Kaden has absoulty no talent in this field. Taijutsu: Dispite his rank as Jounin, he still uses taijutsu as a chunin Level Genjutsu: Dispite his ability to escape it very well, he is as talented in this field as he is in medical Ninjutsu. Throwing weapons: His ability to aim is usually off point. 'Chakra colour' White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) 4 Kunai: 8 points 4 Shuriken: 6 points 18 Makibishi: 9 points 3 Smoke Bomb: 9 points 2 Flash Bomb: 8 points The bandaged static sword: 10 points 4 Paper Bombs: 20 Points Total: 70 The bandaged static sword: This is the large sword on kaden's back. The blade is made compleatly out of bandages that are weaved with thin lines of super strong metal thatallows for amazing flow of lightning chakra. The blade can either be used as a soilid object, or via the flow of chakra to the handle, the bandages can be manipulated into multiple shapes or be launched around Kaden or the enemy, while the metal weavings allows for a lightning current to flow though them. 'Jutsu List' in progress 'Allies' Amegakure 'Enemies' Unknown/none yet 'Background Information' Your background information kaden Mainyu was born to Angra Mainyu and a unknown female somewhere among one of the umerous villages between the sand village and the cloud village. For a majority of his life, this was where Kaden grew and trained. It was not until he was 17 that he left this village. His reasoning for leaving were never clear, however it is believed that it had something to do with the crimes of his father catching up with him. The village dispised him and the other Mainyu clan memeber's who lived within the area. The Mainyu clan was becoming well known as a criminal clan among the major villages. Due to this, Kaden found himself employed by Amegakure, the village hidden in the rain during a request for outside help on a mission. Greatly impressed with his level of loyalty for being a hired hand, they eventually accepted him into the village as a high level chunin. While he was a chunin, Kaden spent much of his time off of missions traveling to the Wind nation's smaller villages around the sand villages, learning the summoning techniques of the Bandage release. By the time he was 20, he had an abolute mastery over both Lightning Release and Bandage techniques and summonings. At this time be was promoted to Jounin. Since his time of being a Jounin, Kaden has time and time again proven his unbreakable loyalty to the village. On more then one mission, his squad had faced unforseen enemies and situations. A total of three times, Kaden's squad was either eliminated or encouraged to leave without him, leaving him to be captured. All three times he refused any offers of riches or freedom, and went againt any painful tatics used against him to try and gain information from him. He escaped all three times on his own, never one spilling any information. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))